vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit (Steam Powered Giraffe)
|-|Rabbit= |-|Pre-Completion Rabbit= |-|Original Rabbit= Summary In 1896, Peter Alexander Walter built his first humanoid robot. Rabbit was made with a copper exterior, and ran off of a new form of energy: Blue Matter. Rabbit wasn’t always a girl robot though. For the longest time the robot was just another one of the guys. An incomplete skeletal copper Victorian man. Or so everyone thought. The name Rabbit comes when the bot was just a curious head on Walter’s table. Having just made the world’s first artificial intelligence, Peter Walter was excited to explore the robot’s abilities. He pointed to a lab animal in a cage, and said; “Rabbit.” “Raa-bit,” the robot said. Peter was so astonished and delighted when the robot repeated the word back to him, that he pointed at other things in the lab, wondering if he could teach it more words. But all the robot would say all night was Rabbit, and that’s how she got her name. Rabbit went on to fight against Becile’s copper elephants in 1897, outfitted with a prototype blue matter laser lens array, a Gatling Gun attachment, and a collapsible buzz saw. Rabbit’s combat history also spans WWI, WWII, and the Vietnam war. Many years later, at the start of the new year in 2014, Rabbit started going more haywire. Fearing a blue-matter leak, Peter Walter VI went to repair the mysterious inner workings by referencing a previously thought lost blueprint of Rabbit. Much to the Walter’s surprise, Peter Walter the First always intended Rabbit to be a girl but never completed her due to the war that broke out between him and his rival inventor way back when. Peter Walter VI fixed Rabbit best he could, finally finishing the job on the incomplete automaton girl. As a musician, Rabbit plays the keytar and accordion. Rabbit is a well-intentioned robot, but she is prone to the most malfunctions because of her archaic interiors. Unlike many of the other robot musicians, Rabbit still possesses many of her Victorian parts, which makes her quite clumsy. She is always making puns, and her favorite activity outside of entertaining is feeding the ducks at the Walter Cemetery. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 2-C with her Core, Varies, at most 4-A with summons Name: Rabbit Origin: Steam Powered Giraffe Gender: Female Age: 120 Classification: Robot Musician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Marksman), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Energy Projection, Summoning, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Broadway Force, Existence Erasure, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) Attack Potency: Building level (She was one of the robots designed to combat Thadeus Becile’s army of 134 foot tall Copper African Elephants), Low Multiverse level with her Core (Her Blue Matter core accidentally fragmented the space-time continuum and created two parallel universes when it was tampered with), Varies, at most Multi-Solar System level with summons Speed: Superhuman, Varies, at most Immeasurable with summons Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Able to move around unimpeded while withstanding over 2 g's of gravity, which would make her capable of lifting at least 1658.7 kg), Varies with summons Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a robot) Range: Dozens of meters, Low Multiversal with her core Standard Equipment: Megaphone Intelligence: High (She, like the other robots, is able to come up with new songs off the top of her head, and can play them despite having never written music or lyrics prior, and can do so in extremely dangerous scenarios) Weaknesses: Her silliness can get the better of him at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Character Summoning:' Rabbit, like the other robots, is capable of spontaneously summoning characters and musical accompaniment to go along with the arbitrary lyrics that issue forth from her mechanical maw. Some of these characters include: **'Airheart:' A girl born from the union of a man and an airplane. She is an ace pilot. **'Captain Albert Alexander:' A famous naval captain with peak human strength. **'Commander Cosmo:' An 8-dimensional superhero created when Peter Walter IV was mutated by the energy from a beam of Blue Matter. **'Cosmica, the Daughter of Space:' A being born from the mixture of human DNA and cosmic Blue Energy. She is capable of ripping moons in half and can move much faster than the speed of light. **'Leopold Expeditus:' A French explorer raised by dire wolves. He, along with his best friend and companion Taki Buum Buum, traveled all over Africa in search of adventure. **'Miss Delilah Moreau:' A vampire, vampire hunter, and alchemist created when Thadeus Becile attempted to restore Delilah Moreau’s life using necromancy. **'Ravaxis Starburner:' A supergenius interdimensional space cowboy and a descendant of Rex Marksley. With enough prep time he was able to create a bomb that destroyed the prison containing the Necrostar and Commander Cosmo. **'Rex Marksley:' An engineer and marksman extraordinaire. He has created gadgets ranging from automatic weapons to lightning gauntlets to portal generating devices given some time. **'Salgexicon:' A hero born in dragon’s blood and raised by a sorcerer. He is a revered warrior who’s deeds of greatness and compassion are known everywhere. **'The Ghost Grinder:' A strange being that plays an organ grinder which can consume the souls of the dead and manipulate the souls of the living. **'The Suspender Man:' A mysterious man who sold his soul to the bog in exchange for the ability to play incredible music. This music is so incredible it can bring inanimate objects to life and give them emotions, and after he was claimed by the Red Mist, be became a non-corporeal entity. **'W.I.N.K the Satellite:' A satellite developed by Peter Walter VI tasked with traveling the galaxy to find an inhabitable planet for mankind. Gallery File:Steam Powered Giraffe - On Top of the Universe File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Brass Goggles File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Honeybee File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Mecto Amore File:Steam Powered Giraffe - I'll Rust With You File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Turn Back The Clock File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Malfunction File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Sleep Evil Sleep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Steam Powered Giraffe Category:Musicians Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2